


The Red Dragon

by StarDust3



Series: Myths of the Holy War [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Melle-d's mythtale AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 03:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16297277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarDust3/pseuds/StarDust3
Summary: A newborn dragon is learning how to fly and a strange creature comes to help him.





	The Red Dragon

When he crawls out of his shell only heat and darkness greet him.

Until he came.

The creature of light.

He’s struggling to fly. He saw birds do it and thinks he can too, but he doesn't have wings. As he falls again a chuckle comes from above him.

He curls his flexible body defensively, a warning growl coming out. Except his growl sounds more like a squeak. He's still small, only hatched a few hours ago.

He looks up and studies the creature. Large pure white bird wings extend behind it, a glowing light circles the creature's head and the creature’s middle is covered by a blue thing.

This creature is the brightest thing he's ever seen.

“Learning to fly, ruby Red?” the creature asks. It settles on a nearby rock and watches him. He stares back, not sure if this creature is trustworthy. 

“Don't mind me, little Red. I won't hurt you. How about I take you under my wing, heh,” the creature chuckles. It slowly reaches forward and gently picks him up. He's frozen in the light creature’s grasp, afraid this might be the end of him. Instead bony fingers slide down his body, from the nubs of his horns down to the tip of his tail. The creature keeps talking as he does this.

“Like this, huh? Thought so, mortals like physical contact. Some to much,” the creature says. The soothing touch continues until he's a mere puddle in the light creature’s grasp.

“Ready to listen now, buddy?” it asks him. He only turns to look at it. His red eyelights take in the smile of the creature, and the unnatural glow of its bones. He nods at the creature, curious to know what it has to say. 

“Alright, this organ in your ribs is your soul, it's made of magic. Use this to influence your body and fly, understand?”

He nods, he thinks he understands.

“Good, let's try to fly,” the creature says. His senses go black and suddenly he's in the air beside a cliff. The creature easily loosens his tiny death grip and holds him out. He stares at the far away ground underneath him. He starts to shake in the grip holding him.

“Hey, Red, breathe,” the creature tells him. He takes a breath and stares at white eyelights. He relaxes slightly while looking at them. The creature grins at him.

“Good luck kid,” it says. 

It drops him.

He screeches as he falls, his body twisting and turning to find something to stop his fall. He realizes as his body shifts his direction and speed change. His soul is beating and he starts moving, focusing on where he wants to go.

He starts moving through the air, his long body twisting and turning, a huge smile on his face. He zooms up towards the bright sun and let's a roar, a real roar, loose from his lips.

He's flying!

He stops when he remembers the creature of light. He turns around and makes his way to the cliff, amazed at how far away he flew.

When he spots the cliff no creature is in sight. He searches the area for the light creature, using his physical and magical senses. 

When the sun starts to disappear he gives up, he can't find a trace of the light creature anywhere. 

He's not sure it ever existed.

Feeling a little disappointed he flys away, looking for a place to call home.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm thinking of making a long story with melled's mythtale AU (it's so good) on tumbler. This is a short oneshot to get me familiar with the characters.  
> Anywho, let me know what you think!  
> Thanks for reading


End file.
